Because you are my sister
by jacksc01
Summary: This is my narrative of what happened that night after Superman left and Rhea was killed and the war was over and everyone had gone home. What was SuperGirl going through and who would be there to help her get through the night.


**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:**  
SuperGirl/Kara, Alex, Maggie, and all other characters who have appeared in the series SuperGirl, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the CW. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent. 

**HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters SuperGirl/Kara and Alex and Maggie. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story. 

**Description** : My narrative of what I would have imagined happened the night after the fight when everyone had gone home. 

**Fiction T**

Kara hears a key being inserted into the lock of her apartment. Not moving she just sits and stares into space. Still in her SuperGirl outfit, she glances back up at the door as she hears the lock turn and watches the door as it slowly opens. 

Closing her eyes she feels a wetness fall down her face but doesn't bother to wipe the tears away. As if in a fog she watches the door of her apartment continue to open. Two figures walk in and Kara stares at them with emptiness in her eyes. 

As she blinks she realizes that Alex and Maggie are standing in front of her. She begins to wonder how long they've been standing there and notices that their mouths are moving, they're saying something, but she is too tired to register what it is. She closes her eyes and listens to her own breathing and the quietness. 

As she reopens her eyes she notices the two figures are now on their knees with their hands on her arms. She's tired but needs to focus on what they are saying. Finally her eyes become unclouded and the voices become audible and she starts to register their words. 

"Kara, please sweetheart – have you been to sleep?" Alex gently sits beside her sister and caresses her. "Kara –please honey, please answer me." Kara focuses her eyes and looks at Alex. In a quiet whisper Kara addresses her sister, "Alex…Maggie…how long have you been here?" Alex gives Maggie a worried look. 

Maggie takes a seat on the other side of Kara. "Kara, didn't you see us come through the door?" "No….I mean yes, I think I did." Alex retries her question – "Kara, have you been to sleep yet?" Kara sadly looks at Alex, "no….I guess I haven't" her voice hardly above a whisper. 

Alex starts to rub circles on Kara's back, "how about I help you get out of this outfit and into some pajamas?" Kara slowly nods her head and Alex helps her up from the sofa and leads her into the bedroom. "I'll put some tea on and fix some food." Alex nods at Maggie, "thanks Mags, we'll be back shortly." Taking Kara's hand, Alex continues to lead her into the bedroom. 

Sitting her down on the bed Alex proceeds to help Kara take off the SuperGirl outfit. Kara doesn't mind the help, her bones and skin ache from the fighting that's she's done. Alex tries to hide the tears forming in her eyes as she sees the bruises on her sister's skin. Rhea had exposed Kara to green kryptonite and so Alex wasn't surprised that between that and the beating she took from her cousin that Kara's body was slow to heal. 

Alex covered the gasp from her mouth as the more skin she exposed the more bruises became apparent. Alex thought to herself, "yeah people are happy but at what cost to the hero….at what cost." Alex lightly touched a bruise, Kara gasped as Alex's slight touch sent pain throughout every part of her body. 

"I know sweetheart, I know it hurts." Kara turns and faces Alex and stares into her eyes and Alex sees the little girl that was now looking at her big sister to furnish her with answers…..and she didn't have any. The change into pajamas becomes one physically painful experience for Kara and Alex can only wonder about the mental toll it has taken. Once fully clothed in her pajamas, Alex could see from Kara's quietness that tea and food were not in the cards for Kara tonight. Alex helped Kara off the bed, took her hand and led her back to the sofa. 

Maggie looked helpless knowing words could not undo the events of the day. Alex blew the tea that was in the cup and tried to coax Kara to take a sip. Kara lowered her eyes while slowly shaking her head no. Maggie takes Alex aside. "Listen Lex, I'm a phone call away. I think Kara needs her sister a hundred percent tonight. You call me if you need me and I'll come right away but you need to be here for her tonight, she needs you and I have a feeling that only you can help begin to fix what's broken." Alex hugs Maggie tightly and walks her to the door, they kiss and Alex closes and locks the door. 

Alex let out a nervous deep breath knowing that this would be a long night – but she would be there for her sister. Alex walked back over to the sofa and got on her knees in front of Kara. She gently took hold of Kara's hands, "look at me sweetheart, please, look at me." Kara turned her head and faced her sister. 

"Kara….tell me what you're thinking." Kara looked down at her feet, then slowly brought her gaze back up to Alex's eyes. Alex's heart broke….those piercing blue eyes….looking so lost, like when she was little. Alex's hand instinctively covered her mouth trying to hide the sound that went with her hidden cry for the hurt that came through from those sad blue eyes. 

"Alex?" Alex's heart jumped at the sound of Kara's voice, slowly getting off her knees as not to cause her sister to move, she sat on the sofa and placed her arm around Kara's shoulders. "Yes sweetheart?" "Alex…why?" "Why what Kar?" "Why do I feel like I've lost the battle when I won?" Alex continued to rub Kara's back. 

"You're hurting Kar….hurting takes time to heal…..you're just hurting." "I feel empty Alex….I feel….I feel…." "You feel what Kara?" "I feel envious. Why can't I have what everyone else does, why am I the only one coming out with a loss? I know that people lost family in this fight. I know that others were hurt that I don't even know about. Why Alex….why does it feel like I'm the only one who lost in this fight?" Alex found herself at a loss for an answer. 

Kara continued, "All my life I wanted to be a hero…..to help people….to love them and be there for them." Kara closed her eyes, minutes passed, then suddenly, "Alex?" "Yes Kara" "I gave MonEl my mom's necklace….now I've lost her too." "It's okay Kar, you can never lose someone you love….never." Kara closed her eyes, "Stay with me Alex, don't leave tonight. I….I just want to know that you are still there for me." Alex tightly embraced her sister. "I'm here for you Kara, I'm not going anywhere." 

A pained expression came over Kara's face, "do you still care about me Alex?" Alex looked at her sister, "of course I do Kara….what would make you ask that question?" "Because…" "Because what?" "Because sometimes it doesn't feel like you care either – sometimes it feels like I've lost you too. I know you and Maggie love one another Alex and you don't ever want to let her go….but, please Alex….don't stop loving me because of it." 

Alex felt like something had hit her with force. She stopped rubbing Kara's back and turned Kara so that they were directly facing each other. In the softest and most loving voice "sweetheart, I have never stopped loving you. You are my sister. I love you with a bond that is sealed and unbreakable. You will never lose me." Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know Alex…I feel you slipping….I feel you leaving me too." "When?" "Never mind." Alex took Kara's hand, "hey no, don't go shutting me out again. I need to know. When have I ever made you feel I was slipping away?" 

Kara opened her eyes and looked at her sister, "my earth birthday this year – you forgot it….at least, I like to think you forgot it because if you didn't then it would mean you made plans with Maggie in spite of knowing it." "Kara….I" "and then there was Jeremiah….when I questioned him, you questioned me being a part of the family. Did you know I cried that night….did you even care?" "Kara I was mad at the time." "I saved you, I saved the ship you were on with the Aliens….you spent that time afterwards with Maggie." "I thought you were with MonEl." "When you were kidnapped, you asked me to step out of the room because you wanted to speak to Maggie alone and after we got you back, your interest was being with Maggie." "Kar, I'm sorry….I…." "Then there was the music miester, you sent me into Barry's world unconscious and you didn't come with me, you didn't even care enough to make sure I was okay." 

"Kara why did you never say anything? I didn't think those things hurt you." Kara's breathing became rapid, "No! That's right you didn't think! Yes, yes, yes I did mind…don't you get it Alex…..I mind! I mind not having sister night, I mind not having you in my life as much, I mind when you simply just aren't there." "Kara, I thought you had MonEl." "MonEl is not my sister! I need my sister! I need you….don't you get it, I need you…oh God Alex…I need you!…." Alex's heart broke as her sister dropped to her knees sobbing like she did when she first came to earth. 

"Alex, I know things change and I'm happy for you and Maggie….but can't you find time for me sometimes?" Alex got on her knees next to her sister and held her until she stopped shaking. 

"Listen to me Kar, I'm sorry…but you also need to let me know when you need me, you're busy trying to pretend that you're okay all the time….some of this is because you don't let people in." "Because it hurts Alex, it hurts when you let people in and they don't want you." "…but Kar, I never said I didn't want you as part of my life….and if I've said anything that made you think so you need to always let me know. C'mere and sit down on the floor with me." 

Alex continued, "listen you stupid little alien, don't you know I will always love you. Even tonight on the ledge at the DEO, when I asked you what you needed, you ended up flying away. Why didn't you admit that you needed me to come over tonight?" "I guess, I didn't….." "Yeah that's right you guessed. Kara stop trying to read my mind and guessing what I want. When you need something I need to know it." 

Kara sat silent and closed her eyes. "Alex….I'm tired…just tired. Will you just sit here with me tonight and be there….I need you….I'm letting you know, I need my sister." "You've got me Kar and Kara?" "Yeah Alex?" "I am so proud of you….and I'm sorry about MonEl and I'm sorry that you had to be the one to make the decision to activate the mechanism that took him away." 

Kara sat silent for several minutes. "Alex?" "Yeah Kar?" "How long till the hurt stops?" "The hurt never goes away Kara but the intensity lessens with each passing day and you learn to go on. Every so often the hurt hits you and you relive certain moments, certain conversations. Certain thoughts will play out in your mind as if they are happening again. Then you cry it out and learn to go on. Try to add more happy things in your life that also draw upon your attention….learn to live again Kara because that's all you can do. When you hurt, love a little more and keep replacing the hurt with love." 

Kara laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "Lexi, I miss our talks." "I do too, but I never knew how much we both needed them till tonight. So let's promise, when you're hurting you will let me know." Kara smiled, "and vice versa." "…and Kara, I'm always there when you need me." Kara asked as her tired eyes started to close, "Always?" She heard Alex reply -"Always." 

When Alex opened her eyes, she was still on the floor with Kara, both still holding on to each other. Kara started to move. Alex, stroked her hair, "Hey sleepy head, how are you doing this morning?" Kara rubbed her eyes and laid her head back on Alex's shoulder. "Better Alex….thank you." Alex smiled. "What do you have planned today?" 

"I'm going to work and see what needs to be done" Kara replied. Then turning to Alex, Kara continued. "I've got a lot of hurt Alex…and a wise person told me last night that I need to fill that hurt with love…so, I've got a lot of loving to do today, a lot of people that need both Kara and SuperGirl." "Hmmm" Alex laughed, "the person who told you that must have been a very wise person." Kara looked at Alex. "She is….she's very wise and always gives me good advice and will hopefully always be there for me…always, right Alex?" "You better believe it baby sister…always for as long as I live and after." "Hey Alex… do you think you and Maggie could come over tonight?" "Are you sure Kara?" "I'm sure. I need to add a lot of loving back into my life and Maggie is a good start." 

The End – Hoped you like it – let me know.


End file.
